


The Balls Rolling

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Go Jasper, Poor alice, Shit about to get real, awww, ohhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice didn't often feel fear; she could feel worried, scared, like she had whenever she lost sight of Bella or Jasper. A maternal fear for those she loved, a feeling of helplessness, but base fear wasn't really something you felt when you were a vampire, not the fear for one's self, she had long forgotten what it felt like to look danger in the eye and feel her knees quiver in terror. - cut scene to my Fic ' Behind his Back'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balls Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: In payment of how awesome you guys are for giving me so much love, I've posted the first part of the confrontation. Before I have bitches biting my ear off, Edward is a Dick, but that's the POINT of the story, maybe I'll write another story where he isn't an A**Hole, but for the intents and purposes of this tale, he is a Dick.

Alice didn't often feel fear; she could feel worried, scared, like she had whenever she lost sight of Bella or Jasper. A maternal fear for those she loved, a feeling of helplessness, but base fear wasn't really something you felt when you were a vampire, not the fear for one's self, she had long forgotten what it felt like to look danger in the eye and feel her knees quiver in terror.

But she was, flinching with each sound in the house as if it were a loud crash over her head, the sound of the axe falling on her neck, caused by her brother or sister. Jasper's arms were wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly as he kept them in the living-room, away from the garden, which had now become the target for Edward's and Rose's wrath. The feeling of guilt in her stomach was tearing her apart, knowing that Bella and Emmett had trusted her, and out of laziness she had slipped and revealed their secret.

Even Esme, in all her kind-heartedness, with her gentle voice and hands had been a target of attack, trying to console her eldest son with heeding words and understanding, but even she could not find it in herself to hate her human-daughter and step-son, even though their acts of infidelity were the worst of betrayal, she could understand love, and would never fault it. Seeing her thoughts, Edward had treated his mother with the same amount of anger he would a member of the pack, snarling and spitting words which she tried hard to forget, which was why Carlisle had now gone from understanding father to fierce protector, standing in front of her seated from, ready to attack his oldest son should he test his luck.

The door shattered as Edward came back in, his eyes dark, breath heavy with barely contained rage. His hands shook, as if the urge to hit something was growing overwhelming, Jasper flinched at the feelings. Rose followed, her reaction of the opposite, where Edward showed anger, Rose was the silent, deadly type, her eyes held a manic glint in them, an exited look, the promise of death within their blackness. Alice curled tighter into her husband, but it did nothing to sway their attention.

"You!" He snapped, pointing at Alice, Jasper snarled in reply, setting Alice behind him. It did nothing to dissuade him. Edward approached passing the room in seconds, to come stand before the couple.

"How long? How long have you kept this from me!?" He snarled, spitting at both of them, and Alice gripped the back of Jasper's shirt, gazing warily at Edward. Jasper raised a hand in warning.

"How long!?" Rosalie screamed from behind Edward, snapping her teeth, grabbing a vase precious ornament from the setting table and throwing it took the floor. A gasp fell from Esme's lips, and she shifted as Carlisle too took a protective stance before his wife.

"Since our last hunt..." Alice breathed, looking away as any colour on Edward's eyes faded, turning black, a dangerous snarl building through his form.

"Two months." He gritted out, his fists balled as he stared at her, and she nodded slowly, crying out as the movement triggered Edward to grab a nearby vase and throw it at the wall over her head behind her. It wouldn't have hurt her, but Jasper took the movement as a threat, and Alice watched as both her husband and brother approached each other, their muscles tensed and ready to spring.

"I suggest you watch your anger around my wife..." Jasper growled, eyes narrowed. Edward bared his teeth, all semblances of a gentlemen disappearing behind the rage. "Your wife, you betrayed me! You knew!" He accused, lunging at the blond, is hands aiming for his neck.

Alice screamed as his hands caught their target, his anger tearing away any remaining mercy. But Jasper took advantage, using his abilities to build Edwards emotions higher and higher, till they pulsed inside his head. He clutched his temple, the pain wasn't unbearable, but it was distracting, like a headache.

"I don't give a shit, if you knew how to treat a woman properly, you wouldn't have lost her!" Jasper snarled, his foot meeting Edward's head, watching satisfied as the dark-head tumbled to the floor, sliding away. "Woman don't stay where they don't feel good, where they aren't being treated properly Brother, time you learnt that!" He stepped away, back in front of Alice.

Edward rubbed at his head, wincing as he tried to stand, but he felt slightly dizzy. Rosalie stared unimpressed at her partner, before walking forward to pull Edward up, and shoving him forward, expecting him to get his revenge "He took what was mine!" He snapped, glaring at Jasper "I'll kill him!"

Alice breached out of her bubble, shaking her head. "No! He didn't." She refuted."She gave herself to him, of her own will, because he made her happy." Edwards answering snarl was dangerous, and monstrous, as he snapped his teeth at her, before his vision was blocked by her husband.

"What do you mean she gave herself to him?" He hissed angrily

...

Bella stared terrified as Emmett climbed from the bed, her hand reaching out to keep hold of him, fingers curling into his shirt and clutching tightly. He looked back at her confused, and upon catching her scared eyes, he smiled, pulling her up and pressing her into a hug. It felt solid, and surprisingly warm, and she melted into his chest, pressing closer and wishing he wouldn't let go.

"Bella." He murmured, words floating past her ear, she hummed, her arms tightening.

"I love you okay, if you ever feel scared or worried, then just remember that I love you, don't go there giving them an advantage, Rose will use your fear." She bit her lip, shaking her head and pressing her face into his shirt. His words dug a crack into her heart, a pain which she couldn't describe, she wished he wouldn't do this that things were normal, she would break up with Edward and that would be it. Done. But there was a chance that tonight she wouldn't have him beside her that she wouldn't have this, and the thought broke all her once tightly held boundaries.

"I love you Emmett." She said brokenly, her teeth clenching, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it, but please don't make me go without you, don't do that. I won't threaten you with suicide, because I've grown now, but I don't want to go the rest of my life with you, and I don't want to go through this and lose you at the end of it."

His arms unwound around her and for a moment she feared she had crossed a boundary, that he was leaving, she made to clutch him back, but his hands grasped her face, forcing her to look up. His lips were drawn and serious, his eyes were firm. "Listen to me Bells, I'm not going anywhere, and no pansy-ass pretty boy is going to be the reason I have to live without you, not God, not Edward, no one." She nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"You're mine, since that night you opened yourself to me, you've been mine, he's never going to touch you again. And when I've won this battle, and the whole world knows, I'm going to take you, whenever we want, we're not going to hide! Wherever, like a normal couple, sans the vampire thing." She couldn't help the teary laugh that broke from her, nodding her head. He smiled at the sound.

"I'm going to date you, take you out, because that's what you make me want to do, because that's what you deserve, you've given me the chance to be the man I never got to be. And once we've done that, I'm going to change you, and we're going to get married, and no one is going to stop that, not today, not tomorrow, not ever." His voice had quickened, becoming thick with emotion, and she could see a glint in his eyes which had he been human, would've been tears. She pursued her lips, and nodded, swallowing her fears and smiling at him, her hand coming up to rub his cheek soothingly.

"Okay." She breathed, "Let's do this." His grin widened, amber eyes glowing with excitement, and she laughed as his hands scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and clinging to his back.

"That's my girl." He said proudly, walking towards the window.

She spared one last glance at her bedroom, before shutting her eyes and pressing her cheek to his back, her hands wrapping around his form to settle over his chest, feeling the muscles move beneath her fingertips.

He jumped from the ledge, landing to the ground with a dull thud. The sky was cloudy, and a soft drizzle of rain sprinkled over them. Emmett patted her hand over his chest, gaining a soft squeeze in return.

"Let's go Emmett." She said softly.

With that, he began to run. Darkness surrounding them as their bodies were encompassed by the tree line and over-head, the thick brush of greenery. And as her house disappeared, and the familiar track to the Cullen house showed, Bella could feel confidence build inside of her, knowing that despite her misluck, surely God wouldn't have granted her something so precious just to rip it away again.


End file.
